Many pick-up truck and light truck type vehicles have a structural frame which includes parallel spaced side rails. The parallel spaced longitudinal side rails are typically tubular closed box structures. At a forward end of each side rail, the side rails incline inwardly to blend into a generally non fore and aft orientated section commonly referred to as the lower front end sheet metal. The lower front end sheet metal is typically joined by a transverse member often referred to as the lower beam to form a unitary structure. For light trucks, the rigidity of the frame is critical. Therefore, the joint between the lower front end sheet metal and the lower beam must have greater rigidity than that of a small car. Accordingly, in many applications, the joint between the lower front end sheet metal section and the lower beam is a welded joint or is a hydro formed integral crescent shaped member.
Many vehicles are formed in modules to reduce assembly complexity. It is sometimes desirable that the front grille along with the lighting hardware be assembled to the remainder of the vehicle as a module. When assembling the front grille and lighting hardware to the vehicle as a front end module, it is sometimes preferable that the front end module be previously connected with the lower front beam. Accordingly, it is desirable that the lower front beam be connectable to the lower front end sheet metal by fore and aft oriented fasteners to facilitate assembly. This is a very common practice when assembling passenger cars which do not have as great need for rigidity in the joint of the lower end sheet metal to lower front beam. However, for pick-up and light truck vehicles, the lower front beam and the lower front end sheet metals are typically fabricated from tubular material as mentioned previously. In the past, it has been very difficult to find a method wherein the attachment of the lower front beam to the front end sheet metal could be accomplished in a way wherein the stresses experienced by the unified structural member were closely akin to that experienced when the lower beam and the lower front sheet metal are one continuous welded or hydro formed member. It is desirable to provide a structural joint which allows the lower beam to be fastener connected in a fore and aft direction to the lower front end sheet metal while at the same time providing a joint with high structural rigidity.